A la prima
by Concurso Olderella Lovers
Summary: Es la novia de mi prima, es la novia de mi prima -me repetía sin parar- es la novia de mi prima, también es gay... pero no por eso deja de ser tan sensual y sexy, no? Mierda! En que estoy pensando! No puedo seguir con estos pensamientos libidinosos, cochinos y pervertidos sobre la NOVIA de MI PRIMA... Pero bueno, a la prima… se le arrima.


**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**A la prima**

**Summary: **Es la novia de mi prima, es la novia de mi prima-me repetía sin parar- es la novia de mi prima, también es gay... pero no por eso deja de ser tan sensual y sexy, no? Mierda! En que estoy pensando?! No puedo seguir con estos pensamientos libidinosos, cochinos y pervertidos sobre la NOVIA de MI PRIMA... Pero bueno, a la prima… Se le arrima.

* * *

Primer día de verano, benditas vacaciones... Por fin iba a tener un poco de descanso de los profesores del terror, las tareas y sobre todo de la loca de Jessica que no dejaba de estar tras de mi sin importar que yo la rechazara a cada momento, lo más amable que podía, pero nada más no entendía. Tal vez Jazz tenga razón y debo ser rudo con ella para que entienda de una maldita vez... En fin son vacaciones así que puedo relajarme por un rato de eso.

Me levante a darme una ducha, siempre una ducha después de despertar me relajaba y me sentía como nuevo. Después de ducharme y vestirme con unos pants cómodos y una camiseta vieja baje a la cocina para desayunar. Encontré a mamá haciendo el desayuno, huevos con tocino, que los odio! Aag! Voy a tener que preparar mi propio desayuno al parecer. Mamá sabe perfectamente que no me gustan los huevos con tocino, pero bueno, no soy el único viviendo en esta casa y a mamá y papá les encantan los huevos con tocino.

—Buenos días ma.

—Buenos días Edward— se volteó a verme para darme un beso en la mejilla— Son vacaciones hijo. Pensé que te despertarías más tarde, casi es de madrugada para ti.

—Madre!

—Es la verdad Edward, no te quieras engañar.

—Sí. Está bien, está bien— refunfuñe— pero ahora no será así, me voy a levantar temprano a partir de hoy.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Es verdad madre, me despertare temprano y no te burles de mí— la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y ella levanto la cuchara y me apunto de manera amenazadora.

—A mí no me hables así jovencito, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan flojo.

—Si. Bueno. Como sea— me voltee y saque del refrigerador el jugo de naranja y fui por un vaso para servirme, porque si mamá veía que tomaba del embace, me daría su sermón de no tomar del embace para luego ganar un jalón de orejas, si, lo sé, tengo 18 años, casi diecinueve, pero mamá es mamá y no se pude hacer nada al respecto. Como no quería que me siguiera diciendo lo flojo que era mejor opte por cambiar de tema.

— ¿Va a venir Rose este verano?

—Sí, me lo confirmó ayer

—Ah, qué bien y... ¿Va a traer a otro de sus novios?

—Amm si este…

Voltee a verla, ¿por qué estaba divagando tanto?

— ¿Pasó algo mamá?

—Bueno, si va a traer a... Su... Novia.

—Ha bueno…—Cuando entendí lo que acababa de decir escupí el jugo que estaba tomando. — ¿Su no…novia? No… no… Habrás querido decir novio?

—Ehh no, no… es novia, al parecer los gustos de tu prima cambiaron y esta vez está interesada por las de su mismo sexo—Iba a preguntar cómo fue que pasó pero mamá alzó la mano haciéndome callar— no me preguntes que pasó o como fue, no tengo ni ideas y la verdad... Amm, no estoy segura de sí quiero saberlo.

Me le quedé viendo mal, ella sabía perfectamente que odiaba a la gente homofóbica y que ella hablará así, por lo que me dijo.

—No me mal intérpretes, no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero solamente no quiero saber los detalles... ¿Si me entiendes verdad?

Me quedé pensando a lo que se refería e imaginando como es que pasó eso con Rose, pero me quite esos pensamientos de la cabeza, definitivamente, tampoco quería saber a todo detalle... Bueno, imaginarse a dos chicas teniendo sexo era algo excitante con el que todo chico fantaseaba, o la mayoría, yo entre ellos, pero definitivamente no si eso incluía que una de ellas fuera mi prima... Asco.

—Bueno y entonces ¿cuándo llega Rose?

—Mañana, su cuarto ya está listo

—Ah ok... No espera ¿qué? ... Su… ¿cuarto? ¿Van a dormir juntas?

—Así es, la misma Rose me lo pidió y bueno, no le dije que no.

—Bueno… si, supongo que es normal ¿no?

—Pues sí, supongo… Mira, no hay que pensar en eso, solo hay que dejarlo pasar. Ya sabes, los tiempos modernos.

Me reí. Mi madre y con sus cosas de "los tiempos modernos"

–Sí, esta chaviza de ahora—le dije haciendo alusión de lo que me dijo una vez, estaba riendo cuando sentí algo golpear en mi cabeza y vi que mi madre me había aventado la cuchara que había tenido en su mano apenas hace unos instantes— ¡Auu!

—Te calmas jovencito, de mí no te vas a estar burlando.

—Ok! No vuelvo a decir nada, doña agresividad— susurre lo último, pero mi madre con sus súper oídos volteo a verme.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que… me voy a arreglar porque voy a salir con Jazz.

–Está bien pero primero me arreglas tu cama.

—Si señora– hice gesto de soldado y salí corriendo antes de que otra cuchara me golpeará nuevamente… Así es mi madre, a veces se portaba medio agresiva pero era muy divertida de todos modos, a veces era su forma de jugar y bueno se crío con tres hermanos así que, bueno, es entendible, al menos para mí.

Cuando acabe de hacer mi cama me vestí y fui a ver a Jazz para decirle las nuevas noticias, se iba a ir para atrás cuando supiera lo de Rose, al fin y al cabo que él había estado enamorado de ella por bastante tiempo hasta que encontró a la loca de Alice, una loca por otra loca es lo que suelo decir.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad?

—No, es la verdad, además tú ya tienes a Alice y según tu estas súper enamorado de ella así que no sé porque te tiene que afectar a ti.

—Claro que estoy enamorado de Alice, la amo con todo mi corazón

—Y otra parte de ti…

—Bueno, si, también esa otra parte de mi la ama con todo su… Ser?— sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—Asco Jasper! No quiero saber detalles! Ni siquiera un poquito de las cosas que haces con Alice en la cama.

— ¿Qué? Te sirve para que por lo menos tengas teoría de lo que es el sexo.

—He tenido sexo ¿lo olvidas?

—Siii claro. Hace un año y medio y no sé si a eso le puedes llamar sexo.

—Bueno pero, pero, pero ¡oh cállate! El chiste es que no soy virgen y ya!

—Ok, como tú digas. Ahora, volviendo al tema de Rose, no es que me afecte que ella se haya ido hacia el otro bando, la cosa es que es una cosita tan sexy y sensual—lo mire mal y el alzo las manos—Ok me calmo.

—Qué bueno que amas a Alice con todo tu corazón.–Dije, copiando sus exactas palabras.

—Y la otra parte de mí, no lo olvides. —Soltó una carcajada y cuando por fin se calmó siguió hablando— El chiste es que Rose se me hace de esas mujeres que no son para ser gay o tal vez por eso mismo es que mujeres como ella son gay... ¿te imaginas? Verlas a las dos desnudas haciendo sus cosas.

—Jasper ya cierra tu maldita boca!— nos quedamos viendo y nos empezamos a reír, el era mi mejor amigo y sabíamos cuando pensábamos lo mismo.

Después de la conversación nos pusimos a jugar en su x-box, o más bien a destrozarme en el juego, aprovechándose de que yo no sé jugar esas cosas y cuando llegó la hora me fui a mi casa y cene con mis padres y me fui a acostar. Mañana sería un laaargo día.

A la mañana siguiente fue como siempre, me bañe, baje a desayunar y después me fui a la sala a ver la tele cuando al medio día tocaron el timbre y todos supimos que era Rose y su famosa novia. Mamá casi casi salió corriendo a abrir la puerta, yo estaba esperando en la sala y me asomé un poco para ver a la novia antes de tener que toparme bien con ella... Digo, para no tener una mala impresión o algo así ¿qué tal si era fea o tenía tres ojos o cuatro brazos?... ¿Qué? Uno nunca sabe. Me estire más para ver y...

¡Santa rabia! ¡SAN-TA RA-BI-A! Es ella, es ella! La de...

—Edward ven a saludar no seas grosero.

Trague saliva tratando de quitar el nudo que tenía en mi garganta y tratar de calmar mi corazón que parecía que se me iba salir por la boca... Ok Edward tranqui, todo está bien, no puede ser la misma ¿o sí? ...

Un poco más calmado y con otro grito de mamá salí al recibidor para saludar a Rose y a su novia.

Cuando por fin llegue ahí los ojos de su novia se estrecharon al verme y en ese momento fue que me di cuenta que si era ella. Por todos los dioses ¿cómo puede ser ella? ... El mundo sí que es muy chiquito... Deje mi palabrería cuando escuché a alguien carraspear y voltee a ver a mamá, que ella había sido la que carraspeo.

— ¿Otra vez me fui?—le pregunté a mi madre

— ¿Tú que crees?—me hizo su gesto de pon atención, y esta vez la que hablo fue Rose, bueno más bien primero se rio y después me hablo.

—No cambias Eddy—la mire mal y ella rio de nuevo—Ok ya no lo diré, bueno, los presento. Bella él es mi primito el rarito.

—¡Oye!

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad y no me puedes decir que no, lo acabas de demostrar, ¿sigues riéndote sólo y hablando contigo? No pregunto si todavía te nos vas a otro lado y dejas de prestar atención a todo porque, como te dije, lo acabas de demostrar.

—Sí, bueno, como sea— la vi con cara de pocos amigos pero ella lo ignoro.

—Y bueno Ed...ward ella es mi novia, Bella.

Fue en ese momento que la voltee a ver y me di cuenta que había estado escuchando todo y me puse rojo de pies a cabeza y ella... Bella soltó una risita tratando de no soltar la carcajada y siendo honestos, no me hubiera importado que ella se hubiera carcajeado de mí, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y la mujer que se adueñó de mis sueños desde el momento en que me la tope. Nos dimos la mano y ella por fin hablo

—Rose me ha contado mucho de ti.

—Emm… ¿Enserio?—-Voltee a verla y ella tenía una sonrisa burlona— ¿qué tipo de cosas? ¿Malas? ¿Muy malas? ¿Vergonzosas?

Hable muy rápido, como siempre que lo hacía que estaba nervioso y ellas se rieron por cómo estaba hablando.

—Cosas buenas, cosas buenas— me guiño un ojo y juro que si no estuviera rojo ya estaría como un vil jitomate maduro... Bueno, si es que no me puse más rojo ya… esperen, ¿ella acababa de remedar a Olaf de Enredados?... _¿Qué? Es Frozen idiota! Fro-zen!… _como sea, me entendiste, cállate.

—Bueno Edward, espero que esta vez te lleves bien con ella y no te portes como con mis antiguos novios.

Iba hablar pero Bella me ganó

—Yo creo que nos llevaremos estupendo Rose, ya sabes, entre raritos nos entendemos— y en cuanto decía eso paso un brazo sobre mis hombros estrechándome junto a ella y yo sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo que se alojaba justo en mi amiguito. Trague con dificultad mientras trataba de ordenar mis ideas y lo que acababa de decir ella, cuando por fin encontré mi voz, hable.

— ¿Entre raritos nos entendemos?— tratando de no voltear a verla, así que vi a Rose a la cara y ella rio un poco.

—Bueno verás, resulta que Bella también es una rarita como tú.

— ¿Y entonces porque me dices así y te burlas de mi todo el tiempo?

—Bueno eso es simple, en ella se ve lindo— me guiño un ojo y le iba a reclamar pero hablo antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

—Y antes de otra cosa tengo que decirte que, bueno, mi tía Es ya lo sabe y…

— ¿Que es Rosalie? deja de dar tantas vueltas.

—Bueno pues si me dejas continuar te lo podré decir, y no estoy dándole vueltas, no tengo por qué. Como decía, Emmet también se va a venir en unos días a pasar el verano aquí y...

— ¿Emmet?

—Mi hermano— dijo Bella haciendo una mueca, por un momento me había olvidado que ella seguía con su brazo sobre mis hombros y me volví a sonrojar.

—Oh— fue lo primero que dije, _que respuestas tan inteligentes Edward, bravo! _Bueno basta! Déjame en paz tú y no empieces a joder y métete a tu cueva. _Porque no le dices a la morena que TU te quieres meter a su cueva hasta donde las arañas hacen su nido?_ Oh cállate idiota y deja de hacer tu ridícula voz del perro Bermúdez... Y no quiero meterme a su... Cueva... Oh tal vez si pero.. Oh simplemente cállate... _Yo no estaba diciendo nada tu solito te echaste de cabeza jajaja... Jajaja_.

—¡EDWARD!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? -Voltee a ver a todos lados y Rose me veía con el ceño fruncido mamá negaba con la cabeza y Bella trataba de no reírse, lo cual me saco una sonrisa, entonces volví a la realidad para que no pareciera que me le quedaba viendo mucho a Bella.

—Ah sí. Decías que Emmet se va a quedar.

—Exacto.

— ¿Y porque yo me iba a enojar?

—Pues es que el señorito de la casa se enoja si se trae a personas extrañas a su casita.

Refunfuñe por lo bajó y la mire mal.

—Eso es diferente Rosalie.

— ¿Y porque es diferente?

—Porque es diferente y ya- me crucé de brazos como niño haciendo berrinche, pero no me importaba... Tanto... Pero es que me choca que Rosalie me hable así enfrente de los demás.

—Ok chicos— interrumpió mamá— dejen de discutir, ustedes dos vallan a instalarse y bajan a comer y tu Edward ayúdame en la cocina por favor.

—Si madre.

Mamá se dio la vuelta para irse a la cocina y Rose pasó delante de mí con sus maletas y mientras la veia pasar sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla y voltee mi cabeza para ver qué era lo que me toco y al voltear me quedé sin aliento. Bella estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara y estaba sonriendo.

—Gracias por aceptar a mi hermano.

—No... No hay de qué.

—Es un tarado, la verdad, pero te va a caer bien.

—Ajam.

Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, minutos, horas, yo que sé. Lo único que sé es que quería recortar ese espacio que nos separaba y besar esos hermosos y carnosos labios. Ella soltó una risita y me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Bueno, me voy a subir, Rose me ha de estar esperando.

Me guiño el ojo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Eso era lo que había sentido antes. La vi alejarse y me toque dónde me había dado esos dos besos y pase mis dedos de la mejilla a la boca para posar sus besos en mis labios, porque sólo de esa forma tendría un beso así de ella… _¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Edward?! ¿Ya te escuchaste? Es la novia de tu prima… La NO-VI-A de tú PRI-MA… Y sobre todo y no menos importante ¡Es Gay! Es de otras ligas, batea para el otro equipo, no eres su tipo, ¿así o te lo dejó más claro? Ni en tus más locos sueños te haría caso._

Maldita sea odio cuando tienes razón. _Exacto tengo razón y lo único que te queda es verla de lejos y pajearte pensando en ella…_ Yo no haría... _Si, tú SÍ harías…_ Bueno si, tal vez…

—¡Edward!

—Ya voy mamá!

Y tú cállate. Me exasperas...

Y con esa pequeña plática conmigo mismo me fui corriendo a la cocina antes que mamá se enojara más conmigo.

Terminada la comida y puesta la mesa ellas bajaron a comer y mi padre llego en el momento exacto para comer, saludo a Rosalie y ella le presento a Bella y de inmediato se llevaron bien, y digo ¿Cómo no llevarse bien con ella? Si era un ángel, divertida, simpática, amable, generosa.. _Tan solo espera! ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso si la acabas de conocer?_ Y el hecho de que… ¡cállate! Lo sé con solo verla a la cara… _Ay si señor "con solo verla a la cara"…_

En la comida Carlisle y Esme estaban muy platicadores con Bella y Rose pero papá parecía que le hacía interrogatorio a Bella, pero bueno, así es él cuando tiene curiosidad por una persona.

— ¿Y cuántos años dices que tienes Bella?

—Veintiséis señor.

—Oh dime Carlisle, señor me hace sentir más viejo.

Ninguno pudo aguantar la risa de lo que decía mi papá.

—Ok, Carlisle.

— ¿Así que eres ocho años mayor que Edward— hizo una pausa y siguió—y dos mayor qué Rosalie.

Todos nos lo quedamos viendo con cara de ¿What? Pero el no dijo nada más y Bella contesto a su pregunta tan rara… _ahora sé de donde sacaste lo cucu._

—Amm, sí señor.

— ¿Bueno y que estudiaste?

—Diseño Gráfico, algunas empresas me hablan para que les haga campañas, les de ideas y tengo un pequeño negocio por internet que se llama Diseños Swan, lo sé, no es muy original pero en fin, me va bien.

—Me alegra mucho, muchas felicidades.

—Si tío, Bella es todo un as para los diseños y es modesta pero le va muy bien.

—Que orgullo para tus padres Bella.

—Gracias señora Esme.

—Ay no, a mí tampoco me digas señora, solo Esme por favor o Es como me dice Rosalie.

—Gracias Esme y bueno tu Edward, qué onda con tu vida?

Me atragante con el jugo que estaba tomando, me tomo por completo desprevenido, no creía que ella quisiera saber qué onda con la vida de un verde como yo, como todas me decían.

—Bueno, amm… Acabo de terminar la preparatoria y…

En ese momento me interrumpió el timbre que empezó a sonar con insistencia y Rosalie fue la que se paró a abrir la puerta.

—Continua, Edward—me pidió Bella.

–Bueno, te decía que acabo de terminar la preparatoria y antes de seguir con la universidad me gustaría hacer un viaje, rolar como quien dice.

— ¿De verdad?—me dijo muy entusiasmada a lo cual me quede un tanto sorprendido y confundido—Yo también he querido hacer un viaje por el mundo pero por una cosa u otra siempre lo termino posponiendo.

—Oh pues…

— ¿Otra vez con tus sueños locos de ir por el mundo hermanita?

Todos volteamos a la voz que venía de la puerta del comedor y vi a un hombre muy grande de pelo rizado oscuro con una sonrisa enorme que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos. Al principio al ver su tamaño debo decir que me dio un poquito de miedo… si poquito… pero ver esa sonrisa...

—¡Emmet!

Bella salto de la mesa para ir a abrazar al grandulón, con que ese era su hermano, no pues wow.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, no se suponía que llegarías en unos días?

—Bueno decidí adelantar mis vacaciones— le sonrió a Bella y a Rose le guiño el ojo… ¿pero qué...Porque demonios le guiño el ojo? ¿Que no sabe que es gay o qué? Lo que más me extraño fue que Rose le sonrió y bajo la mirada ¡Rose bajo la mirada!... Estos dos se traen algo… no creo ¿o sí? Deje mis teorías locas a un lado para poner atención a lo que estaban diciendo, ya me había perdido una parte de la plática y ni siquiera vi cuando él se sentó a la mesa.

—Bueno—estaba diciendo mi madre— ya que hay más personas aquí, tendré quien me ayude en la fiesta.

— ¿Qué fiesta?—preguntó Bella volteando a ver a Rose.

—Es una que hace tía Es cada año para juntar fondos para el orfanato de Forks—le tomo la mano a Bella y yo me estaba muriendo de envidia porque ella se la pudiera tocar así… Si, ya se, antes de que digas nada, ya sé que es su novia y que nunca me haría caso y que apenas la conozco y blablabla… pero te recuerdo que ya la conozco… o algo así… _Yo no dije nada._

—Tía yo me apunto como siempre, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo…

— ¡Yo también me apunto!— Dijo el grandote dejándonos a todos sorprendidos sobre todo a Bella que parecía que su quijada iba a tocar el suelo.

— ¿Tu?, ya enserio.

—Estoy hablando enserio— Se tocó el pecho de manera dramática fingiendo indignación— estoy tratando de hacer algo bueno y no soy tan yo como crees hermanita.

—Bueno si tú lo dices… Quiero ver eso.

—Muy bien chicos, me van a ir de maravilla ustedes dos.

— ¿No necesitas más Esme?

—Por ahorita no Bella, gracias linda. Con ellos dos tengo. Normalmente me ayudan Edward y Rose pero con Rose y alguien que me cargue las cosas, ya está más que bien.

— ¿Que me estas queriendo decir?—Voltee a ver a Esme con cara de pocos amigos por lo que acababa de decir.

—No te preocupes Edward—Bella se volteó a verme y me sonrió con una sonrisa juguetona— tu y yo nos quedamos aquí para disfrutar de las vacaciones— y me giño el ojo y espero que no me haya puesto rojo. En ese momento, escucho a Esme reír y voltee a verla.

—No me mal interpretes Edward, yo lo decía porque Emm puede cargar más cosas y así—Cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras se tapó la boca y volteo a ver al grandote— ¿No te molestaría hacer esas cosas y que te diga Emm?, discúlpame yo ya ando hablando y no sé si tú vas a aceptar.

—No se preocupe señora, yo me ofrecí y yo hare las cosas que usted me pida y usted puede decirme como usted quiera—Sonrió y le guiño un ojo a mamá, bueno al parecer eso de guiñar el ojo era cosa especial de él.

—Bueno Ed eso nos deja a nosotros dos para entretenernos mientras estos dos andan con los preparativos de la fiesta.

—Sí, claro, creo que tengo un par de cosas que podríamos hacer.

—Genial.

Y con eso mi madre se dispuso a servirle de comer a el grandote. Papá volvió con él ataque de las preguntas y al parecer, Emmett tenía 22 años aun que parecía de más y estaba estudiando ingeniería mecánica y eso también me sorprendió, no sé, como que no se ve que sea un tipo que estudie eso, creo que eso lo esperaría de alguien así flacucho… _¿Cómo tu?..._ Cállate ¿quieres? Ya no estoy tan flacucho, el ejercicio va dando frutos… _Bueno ok, en eso tengo que darte la razón, la próxima vez que vuelvas a estar con alguien no vas a ser un fideo que no aguanta más de cinco minutos (jajajaja)… _Agg cállate, pero tienes un poco de razón, bueno, como decía, serio, más… No se… Formal, pero por las cosas que el grandote decía, sus bromas y eso, no parecía un tipo que estudiara eso. No termine de escuchar lo que dijo porque me llego un mensaje de Jazz y pedí permiso para retirarme y me fui a donde Jazz, había mucho que debía platicarle.

—Es que esto jodidamente no puede estar pasando Jazz es ella ¡Ella!

—Cálmate no sé de qué hablas, ¿Quién ella?

—De la que te conté hace seis meses.

—No me contaste de nada de nadie… Ah pillín! Paso algo y no le dijiste a tu mejor amigo!

— ¿Enserio no te conté? Qué raro.

—Bueno no te quedes callado y cuenta.

—Ok, ahí va.

*Flash back

_—Si Jazz, así como lo escuchas. La muy perra solo me engaño para que le ayudara y la trajera hasta acá y verse con su novio._

_—Pff que mala suerte tienes amigo._

_—Si lo… -No pude terminar porque alguien entro cantando a mi auto y era Sex on Fire de King of Leon?_

_—You, your sex is on fire_  
_Consumed with what's to transpire_  
_Hot as a fever_  
_Rattling bones_  
_I could just taste it_  
_Taste it._

_—Vámonos! Qué esperas? –Dejo de cantar para mandarme a mi? Qué demonios!_

_—Siii, pero ¿Quién eres?_

_La chica que entro en mi coche cantando volteo a verme sorprendida y más sorprendido quede yo… Sí que es hermosa._

_—Mierda—musito lo bastante alto para poder escucharla—Disculpa me equivoque de carro._

_—Sí, no te preocupes. Tú te puedes equivocar todo lo que quieras._

_¿De dónde mierda salió eso? Para mi sorpresa ella me sonrió._

_—Adiós lindo— me guiño un ojo, se acercó a mí y me beso. Al principio solo fue contacto de labios pero ella profundizo el beso metiendo su lengua que yo acepte gustoso, paso una mano por mi cabeza para juntarme más a ella y besarme con más fervor, tal vez fueron unos segundos o minutos, no tengo la menor idea y cuando mis manos empezaban a reaccionar ella finalizo el beso mordiéndome el labio que me hizo gemir de placer y salió del auto dejándome en un shock total… y una erección pulsante._

*Fin flash back.

—Wow, con razón ya no me contestaste, que suerte y que loco hermano.

—Sí, lo sé muy loco y ahora la tengo viviendo el mi casa y es la novia NO-VIA de mi prima… ¿Por qué demonios me beso entonces?

—No lo sé, pero tuviste una suerte que te haya besado y tengas por lo menos ese recuerdo de ella.

—Si tienes razón.

—Veo que te gusta jugar Mario Kart.

Bella me sorprendió apareciendo por la puerta de la sala y eso hizo que perdiera, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, ella me estaba hablando, toda esta semana estaba como evitándome, solo me hablaba para lo necesario o eso es lo que yo creía, claro, mi tonta cabeza pensando otra cosa en vez de enfrentar la verdad de que ella estaba demasiado ocupada con su novia antes de que se metiera de lleno a ayudar a Esme.

—Upss, lo siento no quería hacerte perder.

—No te preocupes no importa la recupero después.

—Ay sí, la recupero después—remedo mi voz o trato de hacerlo, lo cierto es que yo no hablo así ¿verdad?, lo único que pude hacer fue reír, porque la verdad se escuchó muy gracioso— eres muy presumido ¿lo sabias?

—No, solo estoy diciendo…

—Era broma.

—Ah, sí, claro—le sonreí y ella río moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

—Oye quiero hablar contigo.

—Si, dime ¿para que soy bueno?—ella ya se había sentado en el sillón y yo me subí y quede sentado al lado de ella.

—Sé que te diste cuenta de quién era yo el día que llegue.

— Ah, eso…

—Sí, eso.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, no diré nada de… lo que paso.

—No es que me preocupa que digas algo... Solo… Te quería pedir una disculpa por lo que paso.

¡Mierda! Se quería disculpar. ¡No! Mierda ¡NO! Para mí fue el beso más genial y loco que tuve en la vida y… ¿ahora ella se disculpa? Es el único beso que puedo tener de ella y ella me lo quiere quitar, ¡no! Es mío, Mi beso, es… Maldita sea mi mala suerte. _Tranquilo chico, Dalay, ni modo así es la vida, ahora ponle tu cara de niño bueno y dile que no pasa nada, no hay de otra Eddy._ Te odio ¡cállate que no ayudas en nada!

—Ah, no tienes nada de que disculparte, fue la cosa más loca que me había pasado en la vida y fue divertida, así que no hay nada de que disculparse, al contrario, gracias porque ese día no era el mejor hasta que llegaste, me hiciste el día.—La mire y le sonreí, por lo menos iba a ser un poco honesto con ella, lo que me sorprendió fue verla sonrojada, no creo que la haya visto sonrojada antes aparte del día del beso, se ve tan hermosa y sexy así.

—Genial, que bueno que sirvió de algo—reímos los dos un poco— ¿Y qué fue lo que te paso para que yo te haya hecho el día?

—Amm bueno…—no esperaba que me hiciera esa pregunta— fue una chava que solo me utilizó para llevarla allá.

—Oh, qué mal.

—Sí, que mal.

Nos quedamos callados un momento que pareció eterno.

— ¿Sabes? Antes yo también jugaba Mario Bross, del viejito y cuando estaba en cd's y se usaba la computadora… o más bien yo usaba la computadora.

Me sonrió y volvimos a quedar en ese silencio incómodo y yo trataba de ver a otros lados buscando algo de lo que hablar, hasta que vi uno de mis animes.

— ¿Te gusta el anime?—ella me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me hace suspirar y sonreír como idiota.

—Si

Voltee un momento para poder sonreír más si es que era posible. Ella es perfecta.

—Pero— pero, esa palabra no me gusta, eres lindo pero, eres divertido pero, te quiero pero... pero, pero, pero... odio esa maldita palabra, _odiamos querrás decir, mira que al decirte pero a ti me lo dicen a mi idiota,_ deje mi palabrería cuando la escuché carraspear...

—Lo siento me distraje ¿decías?—ella rio un poco y sacudió su cabeza como diciendo... estarás idiota, lo sé, sé que eso pensó.

—Sí, noté que te fuiste de viaje—rio un poco más y no pude evitar reír con ella— te decía que si me gusta el anime, pero he visto poco, lo usual tal vez, pero es lo que he visto. En casa no me dejaban ver esas cosas, tu sabes, los papás y sus cosas del ñemoño—fruncí en ceño confundido y ella puso sus dedos en la cabeza para aparentar cuernos haciéndome ver a qué se refería.

—Oh, ya la capte— y nos empezamos a reír o más ella por lo lento que me vi...

—Bueno, mis padres no me dejaban ver esas cosas y cuando iba a la casa de mi abuela veía algunos con mi tío, por él es que se algunas cosas. DragonBall Z, Inuyasha y así, pero hay uno que me recomendó una amiga que ¡Dios! Ame, de verdad que lo ame.

— ¿Y cómo se llama ese que tanto amaste?

—Se llama Kimi ni todoke ¿lo conoces?

—Oh si claro, a mí también me gusta mucho.

—Sí, es lindo y diferente a lo poco que había visto pero ¡Dios! También me desespera mucho.

— ¿Eh?

—Es que… o sea, es todo lindo y eso de que no se dan cuenta que se gustan y así pero llega un momento en que de verdad desespera que... es que... agg la zorrita esa, luego el güero ese imitación Jace de cuarta región—estaba enojada y se veía tan adorable enojándose por eso, pero tampoco pude evitar reír por su último comentario.

— ¿Imitación Jace de cuarta región?—no pude evitar soltar la carcajada.

—¡Sí! ¿Viste su cabello rubio y sus estúpidos ojos dorados? ushh idiota lo odio— volteo a verme y yo trataba de contener la risa pero ella sonrió y no pude más, me solté a reír y ella hizo lo mismo y cuando dejamos de reír se limpió las lágrimas y siguió contándome— bueno es que no lo soporto, pero en fin esta lo otro más importante…

— ¿Qué es...?—pregunté de verdad interesado y cuando terminó gritando me lleve un gran susto.

—¡QUE NO SE DIERON NI UN MALDITO BESO! Dos temporadas—me enseñaba el número con sus dedos muy cerca de mi cara- ¡DOS TEMPORADAS! O sea... que en nombre de todos los dioses…¡¿qué es eso?! ... no estaba pidiendo que follaran, sólo un maldito beso.

Me atragante con mi propia saliva al escuchar semejante cosa y empecé a toser como loco, ella se alzó y me pego en la espalda para que se me pasará rápido.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, no es para tanto, por dios como si no hubieras escuchado del sexo.

—Pues…—no sabía que decirle, de verdad que no… _¿Qué te la quieres follar?... _y ¿a qué demonios viene ese estúpido comentario?... _siempre lo piensas…_ no es cierto y ya cállate.

Me quede callado, o más o menos, y ella muy sería un momento mientras yo acababa de tranquilizarme y de repente inhalo fuerte al pensar quien sabe qué cosa y de repente me agarró la cara con sus dos manos.

—Si sabes lo que es el sexo ¿cierto?... Has tenido sexo ¿no?— tenía una mirada rara que no sabría descifrar, después de salir del shock de sus preguntas y de perderme en esos ojos color chocolate derretido encontré mi voz y pude contestar.

— ¡Claro que lo sé!— casi fue un grito, pero ella seguía sujetando mi rostro y con sus ojos me insistía en que contestara la otra pregunta, tragué saliva y le contesté— y claro que he tenido sexo— obvio no le iba a decir que en realidad más o menos tuve sexo, ella suspiró ¿aliviada? y me soltó la cara y volvió a su lugar.

—Bueno…

— ¡Ya llegamos chicos!

El grandote y Rose entraron a la sala, él iba con un par de cajas en las manos y Rose estaba sonrojada pero antes de poderle decir nada ella hablo.

—Entonces ¿ya son amigos?

—Sí, ya somos amigos—respondió Bella pasándome un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Si, claro "amigos", que palabra más fea para un hombre y una mujer que se gustan… Querrás decir para cuando a uno le gusta el otro y no es correspondido… Si como sea, para no responder a su, si somos amigos. Cambie el tema poniendo la atención a Rose, ¡Já! Toma esa rubia.

— ¿Mucho trabajo?

— ¿Eh?

—Es que estas sonrojada.

—Ha eso, si estuvimos cargando cajas y de aquí para allá y en el carro hacía calor.

— ¿Otra vez no funciona el aire acondicionado Rose?

—No Bella, otra vez no.

—Maldito carro.

—Bueno, bueno, como sea, yo tengo hambre así que voy a pedir una pizza, ¿de que la quieren?

—Yo quiero Hawaiana—le pidió Rose al grandote mientras se iba a sentar en otro de los sillones.

—Yo de peperoni—le dije al grandote y Bella dio un brinquito en el sillón.

— ¡Oh sí! Con doble peperoni y doble queso.

—Uuuh así si me lleno. -Dijimos Bella y yo al unísono copiando a las nenas de Mi Villano Favorito y nos volteamos a ver directo a los ojos el uno al otro y soltamos enorme carcajada… Tenemos tantas cosas en común.

De ahí pasó otra semana donde íbamos casi todos los días al pueblo y algunas veces a Port Ángeles y nos retábamos a hacer cosas como eso de poner en un frasco de mayonesa yogurt y comerlo enfrente de todos, entrar al elevador y decirle a la persona que entre cuál era su misión o la de subirse a un autobús donde teníamos o más bien ella tenía que fingir que empezaba a toser y sacar sangre de la boca y decir: ''día 17, el virus ha mutado'' pero yo no pude aguantar la risa y nos terminaron bajando del autobús y nos tocó regresar a casa caminando bajo la lluvia, pero eso fue mejor que ir en el autobús. Así como a mí me gusta estar bajo la lluvia, a ella también y nos la pasamos jugando todo el camino. Una vez estábamos comiendo un helado en una heladería en la plaza y ella ya había pedido también unos nachos… Si, así como lo oyen, en una heladería vendían nachos ¿que nunca habían visto algo así? ... Pero en vez de comerlos comenzamos a jugar, ella me aventaba los machos y yo trataba de mancharla con el helado y cuando el chavo que atendía ahí nos fue a llamar la atención diciéndonos de la manera "más atenta" que saliéramos de su local Bella se paró y grito: Soy Divergente y no puedo ser controlada, le echó en la cara lo que le sobraba de su helado en la cara al chavo, me agarro de la mano y echamos a correr… Thor santísimo, estaba igual o más loca que yo y amaba eso de ella. Sin querer me estaba enamorando de ella y eso no podía ser pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

Dos días después de eso pasó algo muy raro, fui al cuarto de Rose para decirle que mamá la estaba esperando y al abrir un poco la puerta vi a Bella semi-desnuda, bueno, en realidad solo tenía las bragas, estaba de espaldas a mí y volteo para agarrar algo de la cama y me dejo ver su hermoso cuerpo y esos pechos tan firmes que tenía. La prenda se le calló de las manos y se agacho dándome una vista perfecta de su trasero cuyas bragas cubrían muy poco. Para esos momentos mi polla estaba como roca, juro que quería meterme y follarla contra el piso, en la cama, en el escritorio, darle duro contra el muro, pero por más que quería hacer eso no podía así que me fui a mi cuarto para desahogarme.

Y estaba a mitad de eso cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y mi mano quedo a mitad de mi falo. Me quede totalmente de piedra al ver que se trataba de Bella, pero a la vez me excite más. Pero lo que todavía me dejo más de piedra fue que ella se metió y cerró la puerta y se me quedo viendo fijamente y yo sentía como con cada segundo que pasaba los testículos se me iban poniendo más duros, si no dejaba de verme así iba a tener un serio caso de bolas azules.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— me dijo con una voz bastante sensual y podría jurar que estaba ronca.

Espera ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Es enserio lo que estoy escuchando?... _wojojo amigo, hemos escuchado bastante bien, ¡esta cosita rica te está ofreciendo ayuda! No la desperdicies y di que sí._ Trague el nudo que tenía en la garganta y le conteste.

—Pe… perdona ¿Qué?

— ¿No necesitas ayuda? Puedo ser una buena ayuda— mi guiño el ojo y se acercó a mí de manera felina.

Cuando me di cuenta la tenia de rodillas frente a mí a centímetros de mi cara viéndome directo a los ojos con un brillo en sus ojos. Estaba tocando la punta de mi polla que palpitaba como loca y sin dejar de verme lamio la punta donde estaba un poco de líquido pre seminal, gimió y ¡Santos jodidos infiernos! Juro que casi me vengo con eso, ella iba por la segunda lamida y…

— ¡Bella!

¡Mierda ahora no! … Bella hizo una mueca y puedo jurar que también dijo mierda.

—Lo siento—dijo mientras se paraba sin quitarme la vista de los ojos.

— ¡Bella!

—Sera para la próxima.

Se dio la vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado y me dejo ahí con semejante erección…_ ni modos te toca acabar eso, aunque ya lo estabas haciendo solo de todas maneras…_ ¿te quieres callar por favor? … _Ok, pero debo admitir que eso fue loco…_ Si muy loco.

Un dolor agudo en las bolas me hizo salir del shock y acabar con lo que había comenzado y grabando en mis pupilas y en cada rincón de mi cerebro esa mirada.

Luego de varias horas baje a la cocina a comer algo, me moría de hambre, solo rogaba que no estuviera Bella ahí o en la sala o en algún lugar donde me la pudiera topar. Gracias a Dios no me la tope ni esa noche ni los dos días siguientes. Faltaba una semana para la fiesta de mamá y yo la verdad ya no tenía ganas de ir y no sabía cómo afrontar a Bella… Y hablando de la reina de roma, ella acababa de entrar en mi habitación y me senté inmediatamente viendo como caminaba hacia mí cuando de repente soltó una risotada.

—No te voy a comer Edward, deja la almohada.

Voltee a ver a mis manos y en efectivo tenía la almohada en mis manos y la avente lejos de mi y ella rio un poco más. Después ella se sentó en la cama junto a mí y se acomodó para poder verme a la cara, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Bella?

— ¿El qué?

¿Es enserio? ¿No sabía a lo que me refería? Si, claro.

—El… lo… de… lo de la otra noche cuando yo estaba aquí— hice señas con mis manos, por alguna razón no quería decir la palabra—O sea, no me lo tomes a mal pero, se supone que eres gay, no te deben gustar estas cosas, los hombres o… ¿a qué estás jugando?

Ok ya lo dije, ya está, no hay vuelta atrás, ya saque las dudas que tenía. Ella me miro muy seria y después de un momento ella contesto.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas aquí—se sentó en sus rodillas quedando de frente a mí— bueno soy… una bisexual irresponsable.

— ¿E- enserio?… ¿Enserio eres bisexual?

—Sip, así es y además no quiero jugar contigo, lo siento.

—Si, no te preocupes.

— ¿Amigos?

Agg maldita sea, y aun que era bisexual y tenía oportunidad de que le gustaran los hombre me sigue viendo como amigos.

—Claro, amigos— y nos dimos la mano como los "amigos" que éramos… _Lástima, siempre vuelves a lo mismo…_ lo sé.

Y así pasaron los días, ella y yo seguíamos siendo amigos y seguíamos con nuestras locuras que eso, debo admitir, me encantaba. Por lo menos pasaba tiempo con ella.

La fiesta de mamá estaba cada vez más cerca y habíamos quedado con que ella iba a ir conmigo al baile y Rose con el grandote, porque como ellos se la pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y porque ellos habían organizado toda la cosa. Pero aun que él se la pasaba con Rose no le quitaba que cuando me veía me hacia sus bromas gracias a las cosas que le dijo Rosalie de mí.

Como yo iba a ir con Bella le pedí a Jazz que me acompañara a comprar un regalo a Bella para el baile y después de tanto buscar encontré el collar perfecto… Una mariposa de plata que reflejaba lo que ella era, hermosa y libre.

Había llegado el día del baile y estaba sumamente nervioso, en cuanto vi a Bella le di el collar que le compre para la fiesta y se fue a cambiar. No sé cuánto tiempo la espere, me distraje con los mensajes y vídeos que me mandaba Jazz, me estaba riendo de las tonterías que decía cuando la voz de Bella me distrajo...

—Y bueno, como me veo?

Voltee a verla, pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver, se veía tan hermosa, como si saliera un brillo alrededor de ella.

—Hermosa… ¿Te refieres a toda tu o al cuello?.. Bueno te ves muy bien.

Ella rio un poco y movió la cabeza negando, se acercó a mí y me revolvió el cabello...

—Oye, tiene unas orejas bonitas.

—Si heee supongo, gracias.

—¡Que va! Si las tiene enormes...

Emmet, el grandote hermano, el entrometido ¡Yuju! Nótese el sarcasmo

—No son enormes—casi grite tapándome las orejas.

—Claro que sí, no seas humilde Edward—lo veía con una de esas miradas q si mataran...

—Que no son enormes— dije entre dientes tratando de controlarme, ¿es que acaso no podía encontrar otra cosa con la cual entretenerse? Digo, aparte de ver con esos ojos de hambre a Rose… Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro.

—No le hagas caso Ed, es un inmaduro metiche que sólo quiere molestarte— Respire tranquilo en parte porque tenía razón. No tenía que hacerle caso y otra (más fuerte) que su toque me tranquilizaba mucho y hacia otras cosas en mí… como siempre.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… Pff nada, será mejor que nos vayamos o Esme se va a enojar por que lleguemos tarde.

—Si, ya vámonos, no quiero hacer enojar a mi suegrita—voltee a verla sorprendido ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabes, Esme es como una mamá para Rose y viene siendo como mi suegra.

Oh, claro, tenía que ser eso. Bravo Edward, sigue haciéndote ilusiones estúpidas. _Si pequeño Eddy, sigue haciéndote ilusiones y viendo cosas donde no las hay._

—Claro, claro. Es obvio—le sonreí tratando de que fuera lo más real que se pudiera.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, mi madre se lució y junto mucho dinero para el orfanato. Por otra parte, la velada para mí no estuvo tan mal. Bella estuvo una parte del tiempo conmigo y bailamos algunas piezas también.

Jazz fue con Alice y entre Rose, Bella y ella se hicieron muy amigas y cuando no estaba platicando estaba con Jazz comiendo pan enfrente de los pobres. Lo que si no me pasó desapercibido fueron las miradas que le daba el grandote a Rose cuando bailaba con ella, unas lujuriosas y otras tiernas… si él se enamoró de Rose estaba perdido… _Igual que tu…_ Igual que yo.

Al terminar el baile, mamá, papá Rose y el grandote se quedaron a acabar con la fiesta y organizar todo lo que había sobrado y esas cosas que hace en cada fiesta, mientras que a Bella y a mí nos mandaron a descansar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Me cambie y acosté. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando escuche que la puerta se abría y era Bella enfundada en una camiseta grande blanca. Me senté enseguida, estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviera aquí… aunque solo ha de querer platicar.

—Hola Ed.

—Hola Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo quería decirte algo. Tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Es…—respiro profundo y después hablo apresuradamente— me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi.

Woah!... _si Woah!…_ le gusto maldita sea! Le gusto!

—Y… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Se encogió de hombros y después de un momento hablo.

—Tenía que decírtelo, no podía seguir así, sin decírtelo.

_Es tu momento, dile lo que sientes._

—Tú también me gustas a mí desde el primer día que te vi, no te he podido sacar de mi mente desde ese día, sueño contigo todos los días.

— ¿Te masturbas pensando en mí?— sonrió de lado y no pude evitar ponerme rojo.

—Bueno, si— al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillosos me infle de una valentía que no sabía que tenía y me acerque a ella para besarla, pasé mis manos por detrás de su cabeza y la bese con verdadera pasión y desesperación y cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos.

— ¡Wow! ¿Hace cuánto que no besabas Edward?

—Amm, hace como… ammm… medio año, justo un día antes de conocerte.

—Bueno, con razón tienes abstinencia besucal.

—Abstinencia besu… ¿qué?

—Es cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin besar y al tocar unos labios que deseas. Lo que quieres es comerte a la persona a besos y quitar esas ansias… Bueno lo invente, pero es cierta esa sensación.

—Oh, pues sí que tenía eso.

Nos sonreímos y quedamos viendo por un momento hasta que mi burbuja se rompió y recordé una cosa muy importante….

Rosalie.

—Bella y… ¿y Rose?

—Oh… De ella no te preocupes—La mire confundido—confía en mí, se lo que digo.

—Ok

Y con eso nos envolvimos en un beso apasionado.

Sé que parece horrible lo que le estamos haciendo a Rose, pero últimamente ha estado mucho con el grandote y ha Bella apenas le pone atención así que… Hay algo raro ahí, ¿será que le están gustando otra vez los hombres? No lo sé pero ojala que si y le guste él para que no haya impedimento entre ella y yo.

Nos seguíamos besando como posesos y nuestras manos empezaban a explorarse el uno al otro cuando escuchamos voces procedentes de abajo y no quedó de otra más que separarnos. Ella se fue a su cuarto a arreglar su cara sonrojada al igual que yo hice lo mismo. Un poco después mi madre nos mandó llamar por que tenía una noticia.

—Primero que nada quiero decirles que la fiesta y la recaudación de fondos fue todo un éxito y debido a ese éxito…

— ¿Qué pasa madre? Ya dinos.

—Hijo, Bella, el presidente de las fundaciones nos invitó a un evento en Seattle que va a durar un par de días pero la cosa es que, la invitación es solo para tu padre, Rosalie, Emmet y yo que somos los organizadores.

—Ok, está bien mamá me alegro por ti. Muchas felicidades!

Fui a abrazarla y ella me dio un cálido abrazo maternal y me separo de ella con cuidado, tenía una mirada cautelosa y antes de poder preguntarle ella hablo.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños hijo y no quiero que pienses que me voy sin que me importe y…

—Mamá, mamá tranquila, eso no importa es un cumpleaños más y ya, después lo celebraremos si quieres.

—No sabes lo aliviada que eso me deja.

De repente sentí el cálido brazo de Bella sobre mi hombro.

—Si ese es el problema Es, no se preocupe, yo le hare pasar en grande su cumpleaños para que no se quede sin nada en su día.

—Oh Bella, eres maravillosa, muchas gracias. Entonces mañana pásensela en grande y ya después celebraremos como familia.

Después de eso nos dirigimos todos a acostarnos y antes de que me fuera a mi cuarto Bella me detuvo.

—Mañana será un día grandioso— me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su cuarto. Estaba ansioso por que fuera mañana y pasar en grande mi cumpleaños.

—Despierta dormilón.

—Mmm ¿qué?

—Despierta, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y me encontré a Bella a escasos centímetros de mi cara, sonriendo. Estaba deslumbrante.

—Hola dormilón, levántate que tenemos un día muy largo para festejar tus diecinueve primaveras.

Le sonreí tratando de no reír por lo que dijo.

—Ok

—Ya sé que te quieres reír, pero hazlo mientras te paras, te bañas y te vistes.

—A la orden jefa.

Me pare y me fui al baño, pero en lo que pasaba ella me dio una nalgada, la voltee a ver y me guiño el ojo y salió del cuarto. No puedo creer que esto de verdad esté pasando. Me apure a bañarme y cambiarme, me puse algo cómodo, unos jeans y una camisa azul marino de manga corta y cuello en V. Antes de bajar le llame a Jazz.

—Hola Jazz.

—Hey amigo, feliz cumpleaños ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?

—Es para eso que te hablo Jazz, Bella y yo vamos a estar solos y algo tiene planeado para festejarlo así que te quería decir que esta vez no hagamos nada. Tu puedes ir con Alice así aprovechas más el tiempo.

—Así que la vas a pasar con tu amor imposible ¿eh? No te preocupes, tú disfruta lo que puedas de estar cerca de ella que es lo único que te queda por que igual ni te fuma.

—Si bueno…

— ¿Si bueno? ¿Pasó algo verdad?

—Larga historia te cuento después ¿sí? Ya me tengo que ir

—Más te vale que me cuentes Edward Anthony Cullen y no te preocupes que yo disfrutare de estar con Alice, si me entiendes ¿no?

—Basta, no necesito imágenes de ustedes… no. Bueno nos vemos después y gracias.

—De nada tigre.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina. Bella tenía el desayuno preparado, hotcakes y café, los hotcakes tenían una bellita arriba de los míos.

—Feliz cumpleaños— se acercó con mi plato y me dio un beso en los labios. La observe y me di cuenta que iba con una falda de color blanca con negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sandalias plateadas y una blusa gris un poco suelta. Se veia sexy como el infierno y se me seco la boca de pensar cómo podría quitarle esa falda.

—Bue… Buenos días—me aclare la garganta. De verdad que no me acostumbraba a esto…_ Vaya hasta que tienes suerte_… Lo sé, ni que lo digas.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Ah, es que Jazz me —me volví a aclarar la garganta y enfoque mi mirada a los hotcakes— me llamo para felicitarme.

—Oh que bien, pero siéntate, vamos a desayunar, si te gustan los hotcakes ¿verdad?

—Si claro, lo que no me gusta son los huevos con tocino.

— ¡Vaya! A mí tampoco me gustan ¿Qué cosas no?

—Vaya que sí—Otra cosa en común que teníamos.

Desayunamos y platicamos un poco de lo que había sido su vida. Al parecer vivió en california hasta los 16 y se mudó a Seattle cuando a su papá lo trasladaron para acá y cuando les dijo que era bisexual lo tomaron muy bien y que era más amor que dar. Después de esa platica, Bella saco una canasta de picnic. Primero fuimos al pequeño cine que estaba en Port Angeles, una de acción por cierto, nos la pasamos muy bien viendo la película y más yo al escuchar a Bella como se la pasaba diciendo: ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Ya mátalo! ¡Pero dale fuerte! Y ¡Vaya! Cuando por fin mataron al tipo. Claro, eso lo decía tan bajo como podía pero aun así yo la escuchaba. Después fuimos a pasear a la plaza e hicimos un par de bromas, ¿qué puedo decir? Es muy divertido. Luego de hacer nuestras bromas y de que por poco nos agarra la policía nos fuimos a la playa para nuestro pequeño picnic, comimos, jugamos, nos caímos, nos besamos mientras las olas nos mojaban. Fue mágico, el cumpleaños más perfecto que hemos tenido.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Bella estaciono el carro en la entrada de la casa, por algún motivo extraño nos quedamos callados unos momentos, pero no de esos silencios incomodos, nos volteamos a ver y en menos de un parpadeo ya nos estábamos besando con pasión. Toque su labio con mi lengua para que me diera permiso y ella abrió su boca aceptando una guerra entre nuestras lenguas, una guerra que no tenía ganador, gemíamos y mordíamos nuestros labios. Sus manos estaban enredadas en mi cabello y las mías se fueron a sus caderas jalándola hacia mí, pero ella se separó de nuestro caliente beso y puso su frente contra la mía, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas.

— ¿Y si te invito una copa?

— ¿Eh?

—Para celebrar al festejado.

—Está bien.

Me dio un último beso, nos bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos agarrados de la mano hasta la casa. Una vez dentro ella me jalo hasta la sala y me sentó enfrente de la chimenea y ella se fue a la cocina, cuando regreso venía con dos copas y una botella de vino, se sentó a mi lado y nos sirvió un poco.

—Porque cumplas muchos más y tengas todo lo que deseas y propones.

Chocamos copas y nos tomamos el contenido mientras no dejábamos de vernos a los ojos. Cuando bajamos las copas vacías, ella iba a servir más pero no pude resistir más, le puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y la bese. Al principio con delicadeza, probando poco a poco sus labios, pero después se hizo más apasionado, ella metió su lengua y esto se volvió una batalla, sentía mi polla dura, no quería parar pero ella se separó de mi… otra vez.

—Bailemos—se paró y me tendió la mano, lo único que pude hacer fue seguirla.

Nos acercamos al reproductor, conecto su celular y puso una canción que empezó con tonadas de tango o al menos eso me pareció. Puse mis manos en su cintura mientras ella enredaba las suyas en mi cuello y empezamos a movernos al compás de la música. Nos veíamos directo a los ojos, yo le decía con la mirada cuanto la amaba y la adoraba, en su mirada se veía adoración o ternura, no se definir lo que había en esa mirada, pero también había un brillo de deseo. Ella se acercó poco a poco a mí y volvimos a fundirnos en un beso, lengua contra legua, gemidos, ella mordía mi labio que hacía que cada parte de mi cuerpo despertara, en especial _esa_ parte. Mis manos comenzaron a vagar de sus caderas por su espada, a los costados hasta que llegue a sus pechos y los estruje un poco entre mis dedos y cuando ella gimió en mi boca quería arrancarle la ropa de una buena vez, pero tenía que tener un poco de control, si esto iba a pasar sería lento.

Sus manos jalaban de mi cabello y las mías se iban más al sur, al inicio de su falda, colando mis manos bajo esta y sintiendo la tersa y cremosa piel de Bella, mi polla saltaba con ganas de enterrarse en ella, tome sus glúteos entre mis manos y la acerque a mi polla para que sintiera como me tenía, al chocar nuestros sexos los dos gemimos audiblemente y ella jalo más de mi cabello mientras yo seguía restregando nuestros sexos, la calentaría tanto que ya no tendría fuerzas para alejarme de ella y decir que no. Pase mis dedos por su sexo haciendo fricción entre su clítoris y la tela de sus bragas, ella gemía sobre mi boca y tratábamos de seguir bailando.

Sin poder soportar más baje sus bragas y las deje caer al piso y ella las pateo a cualquier lugar. Esta vez ella fue la que me quito la camisa y chupo uno de mis pezones, eso fue tan sexy y erótico, después fue a los botones de mi pantalón y yo a quitarle la falda y su blusa. Ahora ella estaba solo en sujetador y yo en bóxer, le quite la maldita prenda que me estorbaba y ella la mía. Ahora si estábamos completamente desnudos, cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez podía admirar por completo su cuerpo sin estarme volvió a enredar sus manos en mi cabello y nos volvimos a besar, pero fue un beso corto y puso su cabeza en mi hombro y volvimos a reiniciar nuestro baile abrazados y desnudos, me acerque y le cante al oído.

—A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes, relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez—nos habíamos acercado al reproductor donde había puesto la copa de vino y le di un poco a Bella que se le derramo por el cuello y pase mis labio por donde el vino se derramo para regresar a sus labios para rosárselos con la lengua y volví a susurrarle al oído mientras la llevaba hasta el felpudo y la acostaba poco a poco.

—Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca. Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmi...

Me jalo a sus labios besándome con pasión y total entrega, muestras lenguas comenzaron su duelo mientras mis manos viajaban por su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que me enciende en un segundo, con esa boca que me lleva al cielo y al infierno en un solo viaje. Mis manos vagaron ahora por sus pechos, esos hermosos redondos y suaves pechos, pellizcando sus pezones hasta volverlos duros. Me separe de su boca haciendo un camino de besos hacia sus pechos, metí un pezón a mi boca saboreándolo mordiéndolo con suavidad mientras con mi otra mano le daba atención al otro. Bella jadeaba, me jalaba del cabello y arqueaba su espalda dándome más acceso a sus pechos. Luego repetí el proceso con el otro para después bajar al sur hasta llegar a su monte de Venus. Olía delicioso y no hice más que lamer sus labios absorbiendo los jugos que salían de ella, simplemente exquisitos. Metí mi lengua entre sus pliegues notando de verdad lo mojada que estaba y solo por mí y para mí, lamí todo lo que me estaba dando, ella jadeaba y gemía cada vez más mientras yo seguía degustando de sus jugos separando sus labios y metiendo un dedo en su interior bombeando mientras mi lengua jugaba con su clítoris.

—Ed… Edward más rá…rápido— gemía mi nombre, eso me excitaba cada vez más y sentía mis bolas a punto de estallar.

Agregue un dedo más y aumente las embestidas con mis dedos mientras seguía jugando con su pequeño botón, estaba a punto de venirse lo podía sentir, aumente las embestidas y daba pequeñas mordidas a su clítoris. Ella me jalo más fuerte de cabello mientras gritaba mi nombre.

—Edward, me… me vengo

—Vente para mi preciosa, dame todo lo que tienes

Le di otro mordisco a su pequeño botón, esta vez no tan delicado y con eso se vino en mi boca, dándome todo su glorioso sabor, los espasmos seguían atrapando a mis dedos mientras yo seguía saboreando su dulce néctar. Cuando los espasmos terminaron ella me jalo hacia sus labios y el beso fue tierno, con adoración mutua para volverse necesitado, urgente, lleno de pasión y entrega total. Mi polla dolía, quería enterrarme en ella de una vez y como si ella leyera mi mente...

—Te quiero dentro, te necesito dentro de mí ya.

—Lo que tú digas hermosa.

Me posicione en su entrada y la vi a los ojos, podía ver en ella toda la pasión que yo estaba sintiendo en estos momentos y podría aventurar que también amor. La bese y en ese momento entre en ella de una sola estocada, los dos jadeamos, era tan estrecha y caliente, me sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

—Más muñecón—agarro mis glúteos y me empujo más para que continuara.

Empecé a moverme entrando y saliendo de su interior, enredo sus piernas en mis caderas para hacer más profunda la penetración al mismo tiempo que agarraba mis glúteos empujándome más. Entendí el mensaje y comencé a bombear más fuerte y rápido, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y ella pasó sus manos en mi espalda y me enterró las uñas, una ola de dolor y placer invadió mi cuerpo.

Ella desenrollo sus piernas de mi cadera y aproveché para doblarlas a sus lados recargándome en las rodillas, la penetración se hizo más profunda, empecé a bombear más fuerte y más rápido. Los dos jadeábamos, gemíamos, decíamos nuestro nombre, estaba a punto de venirme y lo podía sentir de ella.

—Vente conmigo preciosa.

—Edward es...—le pellizque el clítoris y ella se vino junto conmigo. Me deje caer tratando de no dejar todo mi peso sobre ella y cuando los espasmos de Bella terminaron me salí de su cuerpo acostándome a un lado y llevándomela conmigo en mis brazos.

—Es el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado, sí que me la pase en grande— voltee a verla y ella me veía a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con esos ojos hermosos y enormes de los que solo podías encontrar alegría y vida.

—Feliz cumpleaños campeón, estuviste excelente— se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la boca.

Nos quedamos solamente abrazados por un rato platicando y acariciándonos mutuamente, hasta que llegó la hora de la verdad, tenía que preguntar.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Umm?—dijo soñolienta.

Suspire y me di valor para hablar, no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa con Rose?

—Oh, eso—con eso se despabilo y volteo a verme.

—Sí, eso.

—Mira... Ella…—asentí con la cabeza incitándola a seguir— ella tiene algo con Emmett.

— ¿Qué? No… ¿no se supone que ahora era gay?

—Sí, bueno eso creía ella y...

— ¿Y qué? ¿No le dijiste nada, no te molestó eso? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tranquilo vaquero una pregunta a la vez. Mira, yo lo supe porque ella me lo dijo, nos contamos todo incluso el beso que nos dimos aquella vez y que tú me interesabas—me guiño el ojo, iba a preguntar algo pero me tapó la boca para que pudiera seguir.

—Obviamente no me molesto, en realidad ella y yo éramos algo así como amigovias, más amigas que novias. Cuando conoció a Emm empezó a sentir algo y dijo que no sabía lo que pasaba y bueno…

"La cosa es que ella estaba confundida, experimento nuevas cosas, ningún chavo le llamaba la atención y cuando ella me conoció en un trabajo en el que coincidimos se acercó a mí para, en realidad, para platicar con alguien, nos hicimos amigas. Ella iba a mi casa, se quedaba allí algunas veces y en una de esas veces supo de mi sexualidad, me dijo que creía que era lesbiana por que no se sentía atraída a los hombres y entonces entre la plática pues nos besamos, nos hicimos algo así como novias o amigovias, experimento cosas nuevas conmigo y bueno no te voy a negar que tuvimos nuestros toqueteos—alce una ceja cuando me dijo eso así tan… (Como si fuera de lo más normal, aunque tal vez si pero no para mi) y cuando ella vio que alce la ceja me dijo— ella es sexy— como si eso respondiera todas las preguntas…

— ¿Tuvieron sexo?

—Cómo que haces muchas preguntas íntimas ¿no crees?

—¡TUVIERON SEXO!

—Que sexy

—Es sexy

Dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos empezamos a reír hasta que nos faltó el aire, entonces nos quedamos callados y me perdí en mis delirios. Me quede con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, no es que no lo haya imaginado pero que te lo diga es otra cosa, me las podía imaginar y... _¡Edward por el amor de Dios es tu prima!_... Ok, ok, no hay que imaginar eso. ¡Oye! Que milagro que te apareces… _Estaba disfrutando de todo el ajetreo_… Si ese es el secreto para que te calles, lo hare más seguido.

—Al parecer ella está enamorada de Emm y él de ella.

Voltee a verla y le dedique la sonrisa más grande que podía, esto sí que es que el cosmos se ponga de mi lado.

—Te diré que me alegro mucho de que Rose haya encontrado a alguien a quien amar y sobre todo que él también la corresponda porque así te puedo tener, toda para mi… ¿si me aceptas claro?

— ¿No te importa la diferencia de edad o mí sexualidad?

—Bueno, te acabo de demostrar que no me importa en lo más mínimo, te quiero a ti. Tengas la edad que tengas y las preferencias que tengas, eso sí, ahora me tendré que cuidar al doble.

— ¡Oh Ed!— se acercó y nos besamos unos momentos, cuando nos separamos le hice la pregunta importante.

—Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Siii!

Nos besamos e hicimos el amor otra vez, a las tantas de la madrugada la lleve en brazos a mí cuarto, Bella era muy ligera y no tuve problemas al subir la escalera. Ya en mí habitación caímos rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo en un enredo de brazos y piernas.

Al día siguiente escuchamos voces procedentes de la planta baja, nos levantamos de un salto y Bella corrió a la habitación antes dándome un beso de los buenos días. Me pare de la cama y me di una ducha rápida y baje a la sala, ahí estaban todos incluida a ellos Bella, estaba listo para decirle a mis padre lo que acabábamos de decidir ella y yo horas antes después de hacerme el más feliz al aceptar ser mi novia y del maravilloso sexo que le siguió.

— ¡Edward!—me saludo mi madre corriendo a mi encuentro para darme un abrazo de oso, y así lo hicieron todos hasta el grandote o Emmett como había decidido decirle ahora que sabía que iba a estar con Rose… _Que hipócrita_… cállate. Solo que el abrazo de Emmett casi me parte en dos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, no se suponía que llegaban mañana?

–Oh hijo, no podía estar sin celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero dime ¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer?

Vi de reojo a Bella que estaba sonrojada y sonriendo viendo directo a mí y me sonroje también.

—Muy bien madre, Bella sabe cómo hacer pasar bien a la gente.

— ¡Qué bien!—se volteó a ver a Bella—Muchas gracias Bella.

—No hay de que señora, yo también me la pasé muy bien.

—Sí, ya me imagino que tipo de bien—Dijo Emmett poniendo su lengua contra la mejilla moviéndola de adentro hacia afuera como le hacía cuando se refería al sexo. Lo vi con cara de pocos amigos pero Rose le dio un codazo para que se callara y el sobándose el costado volteo a ver a Rose haciendo señas de ¿Qué? Como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

—Bueno familia ya que estamos todos presentables vámonos a celebrar–esta vez dijo mi padre pasando una mano alrededor de la cintura de mi madre.

—Antes de eso… tengo… tenemos que decirles algo.

Estire mi mano hacia Bella, la vi tragar grueso pero con paso firme y decidido de acerco a mí y le pase una mano por la cintura sujetándola firmemente a mi lado mientras todo esperaban atentos.

—Bella y yo estamos juntos.

No recibí la respuesta que esperaba, lo cual me dejo muy sorprendido y confundido.

— ¡Por fin!— habían dicho papá, Rose y Emmett.

— ¡¿Qué?!— fue la respuesta de mi madre, la única que reacciono como yo esperaba

—Haber Edward Anthony Cullen, explícame esto porque no estoy entendiendo nada ¿no se supone que es la novia de Rose? Y ustedes — volteó a ver a los demás de forma amenazadora, de esa forma que hasta al más grandote hace temblar— ¿Porque dijeron eso de por fin? ¿Qué sabían ustedes? ¿Por qué soy la última en enterarme?— esa última pregunta la dirigió a mí.

—A mi ni me veas, estoy tan sorprendido como tú con la respuesta de los demás.

—Ay primito, era obvio que te morías por Bella y sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían juntos.

—Si, yo también lo sabía desde el principio que algo iba a pasar entre ustedes dos, por cierto, gracias por quitar a mi hermanita del camino— me guiño el ojo y paso una mano por la cintura de Rose que tenía una sonrisa radiante y estaba sonrojada.

— ¿Ustedes también están juntos?— pregunto mi madre realmente sorprendida y Rose le respondió.

—Sí, bueno, larga historias Es, después te cuento—le guiño el ojo y mi madre asintió.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Yo, bueno, lo sabía desde que la vi—le fruncí el ceño confundido ¿Cómo se supone que "sabia"? y respondió a mi pregunta no echa— sexto sentido de un viejo sabio.

— ¿Alguien me quiere explicar entonces qué onda con todo esto? ¿No se supone que eres gay Bella?

Bella iba a hablar pero le hice señas de que yo iba a responder.

—Bella es bisexual mamá y lo que había entre Rose y ella no era fuerte y pues… Simplemente surgió algo entre ella y yo. Nos amamos y…

— ¿Y?— preguntaron rodos al unísono.

—Vamos a viajar alrededor del mundo, juntos.

— ¡Oh hijo! vas a hacer tu sueño realidad y con la persona que quieres!

—Si madre, sobre todo eso. Con la persona que quiero.

Todos fueron a abrazarnos y felicitarnos.

— ¿Y cuándo se van?

—Mañana madre, queremos aprovechar todo el tiempo que este a nuestra disposición.

— ¡Vaya! Es bastante rápido, pero me alegro por ustedes.

— ¿De verdad no le importa que esté con su hijo señora?—Pregunto Bella que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada.

—Por supuesto que no, es como Edward dice, ustedes tienen más amor que dar y más de donde escoger, no importa el género. Y en segunda, te dije que no me llamaras señora dime Es, Esme o suegrita— le guiño un ojo a Bella y todos nos empezamos a reír mientras Esme y Bella se abrazaban.

—Bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo, no todos los días tu hijo decide que se va de viaje por el mundo y te dice que su novia es la que hace poco, según mi conocimiento, era la novia de su prima—todos volvimos a reír y mi madre también, entonces se volteó a ver a Rose y la señalo con el dedo— Y tu señorita me vas a explicar todo este revoltijo después.

—Si Es, yo te lo cuento todo.

Y así todos nos fuimos a festejar mi cumpleaños y que Bella y yo nos íbamos de viaje por el mundo, pero antes de salir Rose me detuvo un momento.

—Muchas felicidades primo, sé que ella te va a ser muy feliz y tú a ella.

—Gracias Rose por eso y por traerla a mi vida, sin ti no la hubiera vuelto a ver—Nos sonreímos por qué sabíamos a lo que nos referíamos y nos abrazamos un momento para después seguir a los demás y festejar.

Al día siguiente la maleta de Bella y la mía estaban preparadas, teníamos el dinero listo y todo lo que podríamos llegar a utilizar sin exagerar lo que llevábamos. Saque la moto que tenía guardada y que casi no usaba para hacer este increíble viaje que nos esperaba.

—No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar hijo, pero sé que vas a ser feliz y eso me hace feliz— me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó para luego irse hacia Bella para abrazarla.

—Hijo, cuídate mucho y disfruta de todo lo que vivas, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero papá y muchas gracias— Nos fundimos en un abrazo y después se fue a despedir de Bella.

— ¡Primito!—Esta vez era Emmet con Rose a su lado— espero que lleves muchos condones en esa mochila— me guiño el ojo y Rose le dio un codazo.

—Primo, te deseo lo mejor, cuídense mucho y sean felices. -Se despidieron de mí y fueron con Bella.

El último pero no menos importante fue Jazz con Alice a su lado.

— ¡Amigo!— me dio un abrazo que me movió de mi lugar— Te voy a extrañar pero quiero que seas feliz y que no pienses en este cuerpecito sabroso que se queda aquí— Solté la carcajada, Jazz siendo Jazz.

—Hasta luego Edward, que te vaya bien— Alice me abrazo y después se fueron a despedir de Bella como todos los demás.

Cuando ya nos habíamos despedido de todos, Bella y yo nos subimos a la moto, emprendiendo nuestra nueva aventura. Una aventura donde estaríamos juntos y eso ya me hacía más que feliz.

Dejando ya a todos atrás y Bella bien agarrada a mí, se estiro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo Edward y sé que vamos a ser felices en nuestra loca aventura.

Sonreí más que satisfecho a sus palabras.

—Yo también te amo Bella, y prometo que te hare feliz y te amare por sobre todas las cosas.

Y con eso nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva aventura loca que nos deparaba la vida.

Juntos y felices.


End file.
